Harry Potter's 4ever lasting love
by hp fan freak
Summary: Harry and Ginny are having a baby*alot of fluff*
1. Default Chapter

1.Telling the news  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny was trying to concentrate on her horology homework, but her mind kept drifting off to her boyfriend Harry. He was so cute and kind to everybody and she loved how every time she was nervous or sad with only one hug he could make her worries go away. Suddenly she felt the need to go to the bathroom, she was going to throw up she got there and leaned over the toilet and did her necessities. She had been doing that a lot lately and she was wondering what was wrong with her so she decided to go see Madam Promfey just to check and see if everything was aright.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry went to the common room after lunch to check on Ginny who had missed lunch and wanted to see if she was ok, but when he got there he realized everything was not ok because he found Ginny crying on the floor. Harry went to her and softly sat her on the couch and asked her what happened. She tried to tell him but her sobs choked her crying up, so Harry took her by the arm and led her to his dormitory, closed the door and put a spell on it so that nobody could get in. Harry sat next to Ginny and started rocking her until her tears started to stop so Harry took this opportunity to ask her "what's the matter honey" She looked directly into his eyes for about 30 seconds and then responded between sobs " Remember... That night when you. decided to prove ..your love to me?.. Well Because of that. you and me.. Are going to be parents" Then she broke into sobs one more time. This time Harry did not rock her he just stood there stunned for a minute then he to started to cry. 


	2. talk

2. Ron and hermionies secret  
  
"So um Ginny what are we going to do?" said Harry after al the crying was over " Madam Promfey says since I am in my sixth year I should keep it and she will put a spell on me that wont show my stomach but we could still feel it. She says that it is my decision, But that she wants to know my answer quickly so that she could consult with professor Dumbledore about the spell and everything. "Ginny I don't Know what you think but what Know is that I really Love you and I would love to keep this baby and after we both finish school I would love to marry you." "Harry I love you too and I also want to keep this baby but you have to know it is a big responsibility" " Yeah but between us two we can do it I know we can. So what do you say?" " I say yes" " Ginny lets go to Madam Promfey now and tell her we will talk to Dumbledore ourselves ok? " Ok"  
  
So together they go up and headed toward the hospital wing to see Madam Promfey. When they got there They saw Madam promfey behind her dask and Ginny Said" Excuse me" Madam promfey looked up and said " Ahh yes Ginny what will your answer be? " We" She said pointing to herself and Harry. " have decided to keep the baby, but we want to speak to Professer Duumbledore ourselves if that ok with you" " yes its fine by me" and with that Harry and Ginny said goodbye and headed tworad Proffeser Dumbledores office when they got there they forgot they did not have the password so they tried every password they could think of until harry said " Houcus Pocus" and the door oped. Harry Knoked 3 times on Dumbledores office and right away dumbledore opend for them and said " Mr. Potter and Mrs.weasly please sit down" When all of them had sat down dumbledore asked " How may I help you?" " This might sound king of surprising" started harry "but Ginny and me are going to have a Baby and we wanted to ask your permmision if we could put a spell on ginny so he stomach wont show?" " Congragulation! You do know it is a lot of rsponsiblility but if you really want the baby then you have the permission to use the spell. I will also give you guys one room to share here is the key all you have to do is hold the key and say open and it will open it will only open for your voice and mine is that ok with you guys? The room is behind the portrite of professer mcoganall in your common room. You can stat using the room tognight. Another thing don't tell anyone exept ron and hermionie about the baby or the room is that clear?" "yes they said in usion as they stood up to leave. When they got into the common room they saw that nobody was there(*who is going to b e there on a Saturday*) so they decided to try out there room harry grabbed the key in his hand and said open and the door opend they walked inside-- surprised to see there stuff was already there-and looked around it was pretty big room with one queen sized bed against the wall and a bathroom on another wall. They stayed there for about half an hour until they decided to join ron and hermionie outside they found them in a corner of the library hermioniene was crying and ron was trying to calm her down but you coul tell he was crying too. Ginny Ran ove to hermionie whilr Harry went over to ron and said " what's the matter?"  
  
"Hrmionie is pregnant of my baby" said ron "well ron I have to behonest with you Ginny is pregnet with my baby. We just found out about two hours ago we are going to keep the baby and madam promfey is going to put a spell on her so that we can feel her stomach but not see it we already talked to dumbledore about it and he said it was ok with him and he even gave us our own room I think you shoul talk to him to" " wait my girlfrien and my sister pregnant in one day this is to much I think we are going to talk to dumbledore because we already decided to keep the baby" " ok" said Harry as ron was leaving meanwhile with the girls  
  
"Hermionie what is the matter?" " Ginny I am pregnant!" "Don't worry hermionie I know how you feel" "How can you possibly know how I feel" " well because About two hours ago Harry and I found out we were having a baby and we talked to dumbledore he is going to put a spell on me so we can feel my stomach but not see it" " wow Ginny this is too much I mean Ron and I are going to keep it. hey thinking about it we are going to go through motherhood together" " yeah said Ginny well I will leave you alone with Ron cause he is heading our way bye" said Ginny standing up " congragulations ron" Ron ran over to his sister gave her a tight hug and said "you too.lets plan a day so we can tell mom together ok?" "ok bye" said Ginny 


End file.
